


Pretty Boys

by Prettything_uglylie



Series: Poly Boy Squad [1]
Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Boy Squad, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: Even loves Isak, and with that, he loves his friends.





	Pretty Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This is about the Boy Squad as a poly ship so please don't hate! Mostly Even centric but I plan on doing a corresponding Isak-centric one.

Jonas   
Jonas doesn't kiss him easily: only with alcohol on his tongue or tasting of Isak. Love drunk and vulnerable after kissing a boy he knows he can never fully have, Jonas becomes vulnerable and seeking out any type of attention that tastes and feels like Isak. Even can provide that. 

Magnus   
Magnus doesn't take very much convincing. A little bit of interest and warm lips is all it takes for him to be able to guide the other boy into his arms. He becomes eager and warm and though Even knows that very little more lies in between them than sexual interest, Even is left feeling a little warmer too. Their kisses taste like sunshine.

Mahdi   
When they kiss, it tastes rare and savoury. Most likely spurred on by alcohol or Isak (not that they are that different), their kisses are thorough like they are plotting the best ways to thoroughly kiss and explore one another's mouthes. Mahdi smells good, he realises and it alarms him that he had never realized it before. Hand cupping the back of his head, Even enjoys it. Kissing Mahdi just feels good.

Isak   
Everything he is, he owes to Isak Valtersen. Isak has been there every turn and every step, helping and making sure Even doesn't just give up like he had wanted to so many times before he met Isak. Isak kisses like alcohol; his kisses are good, and overwhelming, and so fucking addictive. Kissing Isak Valtersen feels both like drowning and being alive all in one. Isak tastes like the love of his life.


End file.
